


Never Alone

by notamundane2004



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Classic Steve, kids will be kids, walking in on a Mileven moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notamundane2004/pseuds/notamundane2004
Summary: “El,” Mike started, his voice husky, “When I saw you in that dress, the only thing I could think about was how much better you’d look if you weren’t wearing it,” he replied.Aka the one where Mike and El are having a heated moment and Steve the man has to interrupt them. There’s a lot of making out, not really smut. Steve interrupts before it gets too serious.





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wasn’t in my head all day, and I just had to write it out. As always, kudos/comments are very helpful :) hope you all enjoy!

Mike grabbed El’s hand quickly, almost roughly but more urgent. He pulled her into his car he’d gotten after saving up for almost three years, and took off.  
“Mike, where are you taking me?” El inquired, even though she didn’t really care. After they’d had a rather formal dinner with the party, the two love birds had taken off. El couldn’t stop thinking about how handsome Mike looked, and knew they had to go somewhere private. Due to the pair leaving so soon, and together, they’d received multiple cat calls from Dustin, yet that didn’t make them blush as much as it used too. By now, Eleven and Mike were used to the harassment from the party, they’d been dealing with them for years.  
“El,” Mike started, his voice husky, “When I saw you in that dress, the only thing I could think about was how much better you’d look if you weren’t wearing it,” he replied. The brunette felt a shiver down her neck, and a slight crimson creeping up on her chin. Mike normally was only a gentleman, but when he did say things like this to her, well El secretly liked this side of him. She looked down to her lap, taking into account what made her dress so special. It was a red dress with spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline. It was lace, and ended just above her knee. She had bought it on a whim one day, when it was on sale, not really expecting to wear it. However thinking about how it made Mike act, the girl decided she’d save it for special occasions. El realized they had pulled to a stop in an area she was familiar with. They were near where the rich people in Hawkins lived, but it was more deserted. El figured he’d chosen this place because the chances of her father coming out here on purpose were slim. The curly haired girl smiled at herself, thankful for how clever Mike was. Eleven looked up, noticing that Mike was staring at her, his breath catching in his throat. Immediately, she felt a warmth in her stomach that had been creeping up on her all night. God, she wanted him. Mike was probably thinking that same thought, because they’d been gazing at each other for less than a moment when she crawled onto his lap.

“Mike,” she whispered, giving him a lazy peck on the check, “I love you. So much.”  
Mike took a break from kissing her, to stare up at her.   
“Oh El, I love you too. More than I’ve ever loved anyone.” The two continued kissing, this time more passionate and hurried. They were going fast, almost like they’d run out of time. Her hands quickly tore off his jacket, knowing the two of them were probably much too hot. She felt his stomach under his shirt, suddenly aware of how much fabric was between them.   
“Off, please,” she muttered, panting a little. Mike happily obeyed, pulling his shirt off after unbuttoning it sloppily. She ran her hands through his inky black curls. She loved his hair, and touching the soft ringlets was one of her favorite past times. She breathed in his scent, noting that he smelled a little like colon. El pulled away ever so slightly, so that she had room to kiss his neck. El knew that he was sensitive in certain areas, and how she could tickle him with her butterfly kisses. The girl took a soft breath before planting her lips on his collarbone. She could tell he liked it because his head tilted back, and his heart started to race. El made little marks on his skin, eager to leave her mark on him. She traced the pattern down to his belly button, before realizing that they were mostly fully clothed.   
“Do you want to?” She asked him, even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.   
“Yes, do you?” He asked her, his breathing finally slowing down.   
El nodded, before unzipping her dress, as fast as she could without ripping it. El slipped it off and threw it in the backseat. This was certainly not her and Mike’s first time, because after all, they were teenagers in a long-term relationship. Of course they didn’t do it in a car that often, but when privacy was rare, they made do. When the brunette turned her head, she realized Mike was wearing just his underwear. Finally, they would be skin to skin, nothing stopping them. El leaned in, lazily kissing Mike’s lips, and pulling away before he got a chance to kiss her back. She loved teasing him, loved seeing how the look in his eyes got even more intense, and how he changed into a different Mike. This Mike was much more controlling, and eager to get what he wanted. It excited Eleven, the sudden change. Mike ducked his head to start kissing her collar, then going down lower to right where her bra was. He nipped at her, and she let out a sigh. She’d forgetting how long it had been since they’d had a moment together, and how much they had needed one. Together, they continued to make out, before deciding enough was enough.   
“You ready?” He asked her, before pulling her closer to him.   
“Ya,” she muttered in response. Just as Mike was about to open the glove box, both teens were startled by a banging on the car window.  
“Oh shit,” Mike muttered. He quickly grabbed his white shirt and gave it to El to cover her. Even though they’d just been interrupted by someone (hopefully not her dad), she was eternally grateful for Mike. He always thought of her. Mike scrambled to put on his pants, not bothering to do the belt. Eleven watched him roll the window down, scared to see who’d be there.   
“Steve?!” Both teens said at the same time. El was shocked to see him there, what was he doing? Then it hit her, he had gotten a job as an assistant to Hopper, which was probably why he was in the rich people area.  
“Don’t act so surprised. Wheeler, Hopper, nice seeing you all,” Steve replied, his tone not changing despite the fact that he’d just interrupted a heated time for El and Mike.   
“Why are you even here? And also can you please leave us alone?” Mike asked him, even though he wasn’t really asking. El grabbed his hand slowly, knowing he might get nervous. She didn’t care if her dad found out, what would he do to her? It was Mike who’d get in the most trouble.   
“Well kids, I was patrolling when I figured I’d check up on a very familiar car in a place it shouldn’t be. I was your age once too, I assumed this was what I’d be walking in on,” he added with a chuckle. El didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at his antics. Mike interrupted the silence by gagging.  
“Please, never say that again. I just thought of Nancy, and you,” he muttered, looking severely disgusted. Steve laughed at this, as he took pleasure in making Mike grossed out. He and Nancy had mutually decided even if there relationship was over, it was still fun to mess with her younger brother.   
“Ok, enough chatting. I’m going to let you off with a warning, one because it’s 11:00 and I do not want to deal with Hop yelling at you two, and also cause I don’t want to give the Chief a heart attack,” he finished, knowing that would likely be the Chiefs reaction. Mike let out a worried breath, before waving at Steve.  
“Ok, thanks. We’ll be going now,” he replied, before rolling up the windows. El had turned as red as a rose sometime before Steve had started saying he was their age before, and when Mike rolled up the window.  
“Wait!” Steve started, making Mike stop trying to race off.  
“I better not catch you two here again ok? Then I’ll actually have to tell Hopper,” He finished, not happy about the idea of doing that. Steve didn’t want to deal with the teenage tantrum that would definitely occur. Mike Wheeler was probably the most whipped person in Hawkins, probably all of Indiana. He didn’t want to be the person to try and tear them apart. Steve waved at them as they pulled away from him, and Mike’s car sped off.

“That was truly mortifying,” Mike muttered in the silence. His disgusted face made El start to laugh. He looked over at her while he was driving and gave her a small smile.  
“Well, too bad we couldn’t finish what we started,” El added, wishing that Steve had not knocked on their window.   
“Ya, me too,” Mike replied. El thought about it for a moment, her dad wouldn’t be home for at least two hours, and Mike didn’t have to be home till midnight. They had plenty of time.   
“Well,” El started with a sneaky grin, “My dad won’t be home for a few hours, we have time.” Mike’s breath picked up again, and he had to calm himself down.   
“El, I fucking love you.” With that the pair drove off into the night, eager to get to El’s as soon as they could. This night had proved to be very eventful, but it would end well. She was sure of that.


End file.
